1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover assembly for vehicles with an openable roof.
2. Background Art
German published patent application DE 102 22 189 A1 discloses a cover assembly having a middle section and two side flaps associated with this middle section. The side flaps are supported on the middle section by a rotary bearing. The side flaps can be lowered means of the rotary bearing from a position in which together with the middle section they form a flat cover, and then by providing a pivoting motion the side flaps can be stored underneath the middle section.
German published patent application DE 100 51 615 A1 discloses a cover assembly for vehicles with an openable roof, having two pivotable side flaps. A swing arm pivotably links the side flaps to the middle section. A common motor for both side flaps drives the pivoting motion.
Published PCT patent application WO 01/45976 A1 discloses a cover assembly having a middle section and two side flaps. The side flaps are disposed, on a pivot axis which is parallel to the transverse axis of the vehicle and situated beneath the middle section. The side flaps can be adjusted using a suitable sliding guide from a horizontal position (viewed in the orientation of the vehicle) in which, together with the middle section, the side flaps form a flat cover to an oblique stored position that is downward and to the rear of the middle section.
Applicants' invention is intended to improve on the above designs as summarized below.